bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 45 (Mystery of the Missing Lights)
Plot When Stylee participates for Concert Day.She got a case of stage fright.The guppies must help Stylee overcome her stage fright in time for the Concert. Trivia This is Stylee's fourth appearance Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Stacey Depass as Stylee # Brianna Gentilella as Molly (Singing Voice) # Victoria Duffield as Stylee (Singing Voice) Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah sailing on a river.) * Leah: "Oh Concert Day.I just love Concert Day.I mean don't you just love Concert Day." * Zach: "I know you're excited for Concert Day tomorrow night Leah.But calm down.Because any second now.We'll be with our band." (They ran inside the stage.) * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Both: "Hello Molly." * Leah: "Is everything ready for tomorrow's Concert." * Molly: "Yep.We also invited our favourite pop star from Big Bubble City." * All: "Stylee." * Zach: "Hey Stylee." * Leah: "Are you ready to sing for tomorrow's Concert." * Stylee: "As ready as I'll ever be.I mean really." * Molly: "Right now.We got a whole day of things to finish off." * Gil: "You're right.We gotta practice." * Stylee: "Let's try the song in G." * All: (Sings)Ya know you found a friend that's real.That's true.When they hear the real music in you." * Molly: "Hi guys." * Goby: "Where can we put Nonny's keyboard." * Molly: "Better put it backstage.Concert Day's tomorrow." * Deema: "Now that we're all ready for tomorrow.What do you say we rest our voices for tomorrow." * All: "Yeah.Sounds good." * Stylee: "I'm going on a nature hike.I'll be back before it gets dark." * Oona: "Okay." * Boris: "Good idea." * Julia: "Just make sure you don't get lost." (Meanwhile.Stylee went to pick some flowers.She picked off the petals of the flowers and dropped them on the ground.) * Stylee: "Better make sure I find my way back." (As Stylee hiked on the path.The petals she picked to find her way back blew away in the breeze.) * Stylee: "This is just what I need to stretch my legs.Nothing like a little exercise." (But when she got back where she'd started her trail disappeared.) * Stylee: "Uh.Which path did I take.Hello.Help.Anyone.Hello.Hello." (Glimmer and Chloe we're playing with Fifi and Violet when they hears Stylee's calls for help.) * Stylee: "Hello." * Glimmer: "Huh." * Chloe: "Uh oh." * Glimmer: "It sounds like." * Chloe: "That sounds like." * Genies: "Stylee." * Glimmer: "Hang on Stylee." * Chloe: "Your genie-rrific pals are on the way to help you." * Molly: "Good luck Genies." (Later that evening.The Genies take Stylee to her Tour Bus.) * Stylee: "Thanks for coming to my rescue Genies." * Glimmer: "It's no problem." * Chloe: "But are you sure you're alright." * Stylee: "I'm fine.I just lost my voice calling out for help." (But as she swam inside.She found a letter.) * Stylee: "A invite to a Cherry-Pie party.Oh no.They can't know that I lost my voice.They'll be so letdown if I can't sing for Concert Day." (At the Guppies's House.The guppies are first to notice that Stylee hasn't showed up.) * Gil: "What's taking Stylee so long." * Goby: "Maybe she got tired." * Nonny: "Or maybe she got sick." * Molly: "I don't know guys." * Zach: "Maybe we should check up on her." * Leah: "We'll have to continue talking about this later guys.It's getting dark and we still have to get everything ready for tomorrow's Concert." * Zach: "But first.Leah and I will check up on Stylee." (Zach and Leah head on over to Stylee's Tour Bus.But when they got there Stylee gave them a note.) * Zach: "Huh." * Leah: "What." * Zach: "Do not disturb." * Leah: "Getting my pop star beauty rest." * Zach: "Seriously." * Leah: "Stylee.Are you there." * Zach: "It's us your friends Zach and Leah." * Leah: "Can we talk to you for a minute." (Stylee opens the door.Then she cried.This made Zach and Leah worried.The next day at the park.) * Zach: "Okay Guys.We called you all here this morning because Stylee needs our help." * Leah: "Yeah she does." * Boris: "Our help." * Julia: "Really." * Oona: "Is everything okay." * Zach: "Last night.Stylee lost her voice." * All: (Gasping). * Deema: "Is she alright." * Leah: "She's okay.Well she got most of it back." * Zach: "But still can't sing her high notes." * Molly: "So you're saying that I should sing the high notes for her.Okay.I can do that." * Zach: "Great." * Leah: "And she wants you all to be Stylee's Backup Singers." * Gil: "Really.We get to sing with Stylee." * Zach: "Yep." * Leah: "She asked yourselves.So she can rest her voice." * All: "Really.Anything for you guys." * Zach: "She just want to perform for you guys." * Leah: "She really want you all to be her friend." * Oona: "So that's what friendship is all about." * Stylee: "Who's gonna help me out.We have to get ready for the Concert." * All: "I will.Let's do it.What are we waiting for." (Later that night Zach and Leah head for the Concert.) * Zach: "Hey everybody." * Leah: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "Hey guys.So glad you guys made it.Tonight's the Guppy Scout Concert." * Gil: "With these special spotlights.We can sing our song." * Oona: "What a de-light-ful way to celebrate Concert Day.Get it.De-light-ful." * Little Fishes: "De-light-ful.That's silly." * All: (Laughter). * Molly: "A few more practice and we'll be ready to sing." * Nonny: "Anyone know where Stylee is." * Deema: "She still must be resting her voice.It'll come back once she gets here." * Goby: "In the meantime let's perform our song." (After practicing.) * Boris: "We sounded great." * Julia: "Alright." * Deema: "We sounded better together." * Molly: "That's funny.Stylee still hasn't showed up yet.I wonder where she is." * Leah: "We have to find her and reminded her that it's Concert Day." * Zach: "Let's go check up on our friend." (The guppies swam to the Halls of the stage.) * Molly: "Stylee.Are you in the closet.Stylee." * Stylee: "I'm over here." (Stylee was hiding behind the coatracks.) * Zach: "There you are." * Leah: "C'mon.We have to continue performing." * Stylee: "It's just that.There's something you guys have to learn about.I'm so scared and I got a case of stage fright." * Gil: "But why Stylee.Why are you so scared." * Stylee: "I was too scared to admit it to you guys.Sorry that was too nervous to tell you guys about losing my voice." * Deema: "So that's the reason why you haven't showed up." * Zach: "It's okay to be nervous Stylee." * Leah: "Yeah.Everyone gets nervous sometimes." * Zach: "Ya know Stylee.On our very first day of school.We're really nervous to leave our parents.But our next door friend Oliver was there for us." * Leah: "I guess we all learn a lifelong lesson.Friends are always there for you." * Molly: "C'mon Stylee.You have to perform with us.Don't be scared." * Gil: "C'mon Stylee." * Oona: "You can do it.We know you can." * Glimmer: "Yeah." * Chloe: "Show the world who you really are." * Stylee: "Whatever it is.I'll do it for the Concert." * Zach: "That's it Stylee." * Leah: "Now let's get performing shall we." * Stylee: "Yes.Let's get performing.We've got a concert to perform." (Later it's the time the guppies sing their song.) * Molly: "Happy Concert Day everybody." * Stylee: "We never could've celebrated today without my friends.They helped me overcome my stage fright." * Molly: "And now presenting for your musical enjoyment." * All: "Zach,Leah and the Rocking Guppies." (Song: The Real Music In You.) * Molly: (Sings)I wish upon a million stars in the sky.Just hoping one will go shooting by. * All: (Sings)I want the world to know who I am inside. * Gil: (Sings)Don't wanna hide.I wanna spread my wings and fly. * Both: (Sings)We're wild and free like fireflies.A friend will see right through to the heart of me. * All: (Sings)Friends always bright your day.Friends always know what to say.Ya know you found a friend that's real.That's true.When they hear the real music in you.The music in you. * Stylee: (Sings)There's nothing better than just being who you are.All I need are my friends and guitar. * Both: (Sings)We'll play and sing our song in perfect harmony. * All: (Sings)Friends always bright your day.Friends always know what to say.Ya know you found a friend that's real.That's true.When they hear the real music in you. * Stylee: (Sings)The music in you. * Molly: (Sings)The real music in you. * Stylee: (Sings)The music in you.Yeah. * Molly: (Sings)The real music in you. (Song ends.) * All: "Happy Concert Day Everybody." * Stylee: "That was the best Concert Day ever." * All: "Yeah.It sure was.The best." * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Jamming with the Guppy Scouts